1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method of installing a urinal on a vertical wall as well as to a urinal seal located between a siphon outlet on the urinal and the plumbing drain lines of a building structure.
2. Discussion
Urinals are common fixtures in public restrooms with many public restrooms including multiple urinals. While the style and design of urinals may vary and has changed over the years, including the recent development of flushless or waterless urinals, the method of installation of urinals on vertical walls as well as the types of seals used has changed little. Many plumbers find installing a urinal to be a difficult and frustrating task, whether as a new installation, a replacement or a repair.
One problem with installing urinals is that unlike toilets, the water supply lines and drain lines pass through a vertical wall. This vertical wall makes it difficult to position install the urinal in particular ensuring a water tight seal between the urinal and the drain lines. As illustrated in the Figures, a urinal seal is located out of sight and out of reach during installation. The urinal mounting brackets from which the urinal is hung must be placed very accurately relative to the drain line. Any deviation in the positioning of the brackets relative to the drain lines may cause leaks from improper alignment or sealing of the seal. In addition, many plumbers find it difficult to properly engage and maintain the seal between the siphon outlet on the urinal and the drain lines in the building's structure in position on the vertical wall while the urinal is installed. Unlike toilets and toilet seals, gravity works against maintaining the seal in the proper position.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a new method of installation and a new urinal seal that allows for improved installation accuracy, shortened installation times and fewer leaks than what is currently on the market.